


history, like dust

by anenko



Category: Bleach
Genre: Challenge: Theme Exchange, Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the 31_days theme exchange:  "the matter itself is deeply veiled."</p>
    </blockquote>





	history, like dust

**Author's Note:**

> For the 31_days theme exchange: "the matter itself is deeply veiled."

History, like dust, thick on the back of her tongue. This world of which she has been made part is silent, still, and beautiful. It is dangerous, and Rukia has been left without the weapons to fight her way to fresh air, open skies.

Her every movement is a disgrace, her every word a humiliation, and there is no one to explain why Rukia must not be herself. She does not understand, and hates the vast silence of history unknown. Rukia has chosen this life, and the thought of retreat is beyond her.

She learns to act demure: to keep her voice low, and her eyes lower yet, and to ignore the dust that rises behind her every step.


End file.
